Challenge: Tierwesen und Valentin
by severinalupin
Summary: Eine verletzte Kniesel-Dame, ein verliebter Niffler und ein Harry Potter, der dank Hermine Granger endlich einsieht, dass er sich Ginny Weasley gegenüber wie ein Volltrottel verhalten hat, stellen Severus Snapes Leben auf den Kopf. (Valentins-Challenge in einem anderen Forum mit nur dem Titel als Vorgabe)


**Autor** : severina  
 **Beta** : Kobold  
 **Altersfreigabe** : keine Einschränkung  
 **Charaktere** : Hermine Granger, Severus Snape, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : HP/GW, SS/HG  
 **Kategorie** : Romanze  
 **Kurzbeschreibung** : Eine verletzte Kniesel-Dame, ein verliebter Niffler und ein Harry Potter, der dank Hermine Granger endlich einsieht, dass er sich Ginny Weasley gegenüber wie ein Volltrottel verhalten hat, stellen Severus Snapes Leben auf den Kopf. (Valentins-Challenge in einem anderen Forum mit nur dem Titel als Vorgabe)  
 **Disclaimer** : Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
 **Warnung** : Keine

 **A/N** : Aufgrund von beruflichen Stress poste ich die Valentinsgeschichte hier erst mit einer Woche Verspätung und hoffe einfach, dass sie euch trotzdem gefällt und ihr Freude daran habt "Henry" wieder zu treffen ;)

 **Tierwesen und Valentin**

„Was ist dir denn passiert, schönes Mädchen?", fragte Severus Snape eine verletzte Kniesel-Dame, die er bei seiner Kräutersuche im Verbotenen Wald gefunden hatte. Severus kniete bei dem im Gras liegenden magischen Tierwesen und untersuchte es behutsam. Leise maunzte der rotweiß getigerte Kniesel und versuchte mit seinem löwenähnlichen Schwanz die Hände des Mannes abzuwehren, aber die Quaste am Ende des Schwanzes war dem Tierwesen scheinbar zu schwer. „Du bist ja ganz schön schwach, kleine Schönheit", murmelte Severus besorgt und schwang seinen Zauberstab, um das katzenähnliche, magische Wesen zu heilen, so gut er konnte.

Nach einer Weile steckte er seinen Stab wieder weg und erhob sich mit der Verletzten auf seinen Armen. „Keine Sorge meine Schönheit, in ein paar Tagen kannst du wieder Bowtruckle jagen oder was auch immer besser schmeckt", meinte Severus mit einem schrägen Grinsen. Das erschöpfte Tierwesen hing schwer in seinen Armen. „Wie hast du es bloß geschafft, so hergerichtet zu werden, hm? Mit wem hast du dich angelegt? Einem Mantikor oder wem? Hier auf Hogwarts wirst du einen Kniesel-Herren kennenlernen, von dem du dir ein paar Tricks beibringen lassen solltest. Denn wenn Krummbein aus dem Verbotenen Wald zurückkommt, dann schauen seine Gegner so aus wie du", und mit einem schmalen Lächeln fügte er noch an: „Aber dich hätte er sicher nicht angegriffen, sondern angebaggert." Die großen Ohren - die für diese Tiere charakteristisch sind - wackelten aufgeregt. „Ha", lachte Severus, „das hättest du wohl gerne?"

Als Antwort erntete er ein empörtes Miauen. Worauf der schwarzhaarige Mann erst recht lachen musste.

„Er ist aber ein toller Kerl und in deinen Augen wahrscheinlich auch hübsch", erklärte Severus. „Und du schaust mir nicht rassistisch aus, also wird es dich kaum stören, dass er nur ein Halb-Kniesel ist." Bei diesen Worten trat er aus dem Verbotenen Wald und ging zu Hagrids Hütte. Er wollte das verletzte Tierwesen dem Wildhüter zur Betreuung übergeben, damit der es gesund pflegte. Nach einer Weile war der etwas überrumpelte Tränkemeister jedoch samt Kniesel-Dame, zwei Tinkturen für die unterschiedlichen Verletzungen der magischen Kreatur und noch dazu Hagrids Niffler Henry unterwegs zum Schloss. Da der Hüter der Ländereien gerade aufbrechen wollte, um seine Freundin Madam Maxim in Frankreich zu besuchen, konnte er sich nicht um die junge Patientin kümmern, instruierte aber den Lehrer genauestens und schwatzte ihm noch sein neuestes Haustier zum Betreuen auf. Auch wenn Severus sich zuerst wehrte - noch zu lebhaft erinnerte er sich an das letzte Mal, als er auf den süßen, kleinen Fratz mit seinem Hang, alles was glitzerte habhaft zu werden, aufpassen musste - hatte er es nicht abwenden können.

Snape würde die zwei Tiere einfach bei seiner Meisterschülerin abladen, damit diese sich kümmerte und er könnte an der Verbesserung des Wolfbanntranks weiterarbeiten. Hermine Granger war seit drei Jahren bei ihm, um ihren Meister in Tränkekunde zu machen, nachdem sie im Anschluss an Hogwarts zuerst in Rekordzeit von vier Jahren in der Muggelwelt Medizin studiert hatte. Er selbst unterrichtete in der Schule nur mehr die Sechst- und Siebtklässler, forschte nebenbei, braute Tränke für die Krankenstation, St. Mungos und diverse Apotheken und unterwies seine Meisterschülerin in der Kunst des Brauens. Sie war ein brillanter Kopf und er war sich sicher ihr noch dieses Jahr den Meistertitel im Tränkebrauen aushändigen zu können.

In seinen Räumlichkeiten informierte ihn Hermine sofort, dass die Aufpäppeltränke für Poppy fertig waren. „Oh, wen bringen Sie denn da mit, Sir?", fragte sie, als sie hinter ihren Unterlagen auftauchte. Sie saß an dem Schreibtisch, den er ihr in seinem Reich zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, um zu arbeiten und recherchierte für seine Forschung.

„Eine Aufgabe für Sie, Miss Granger", klärte er sie auf. „Die Kniesel-Dame hier ist leicht ramponiert und Sie dürfen sie gesundpflegen und Hagrid bittet Sie auch fürs Wochenende auf seinen Niffler zu schauen, weil er wegmusste."

„Ah … oh lala", lächelte sie liebevoll, „ein romantisches Tête-à-Tête geplant?" Erntete jedoch nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue, denn es interessierte ihn nicht die Bohne, was der Halbriese vorhatte.

Sie war schon dabei die Verletzte zu untersuchen und zu verarzten, als Krummbein durch die magische Katzenklappe hereinkam. Es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen den Halb-Kniesel davon abzuhalten dort zu sein, wo seine Hexe auch war, wenn er es wollte und daher musste Severus mit der Zeit kleinbeigeben. Mittlerweile - auch wenn er dies natürlich bestreiten würde, wenn man ihn fragen täte - genoss er die Anwesenheit des Tierwesens. Und wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, dann streichelte er die magische Kreatur hingebungsvoll. Momentan streichelte er unbewusst Hagrids Niffler, während er seine Meisterschülerin beobachtete.

Als Krummbein begann um ihre Beine zu streicheln, murmelte sie: „Schau mein Lieber, Professor Snape hat dir ein Date für den Valentinstag morgen besorgt." Das empörte Maunzen der Kniesel-Dame und das neugierige Miauen des Halb-Kniesels erntete Lachen bei beiden Menschen. Der Katermischling sprang auf das Sofa, auf dem Hermine die Verletzte einschmierte und beäugte diese verblüfft.

„ _Interessant! Bist du nicht die Kleine von Harry?",_ fragte Krummbein.

„ _Wow, ich verstehe dich ja!",_ antwortete das katzenähnliche Tier.

„ _Natürlich, immerhin bist du zurzeit ein Kniesel",_ lächelte Hermines Haustier. _„Es ist sehr selten, dass ein Animagus eine magische Kreatur wird. Du musst eine sehr beeindruckende Hexe sein, dass du das hinbekommen hast."_ Leicht beschämt schaute Ginny auf ihre Vorderpfoten und wäre sie in ihrer normalen Form, würde man sehen, dass sie rot wie eine Tomate war - was sich fürchterlich mit ihren Haaren beißen würde.

Da die Menschen die Unterhaltung zwischen den Tierwesen nicht verstanden, meinte die Schülerin: „So wie es ausschaut hat Krummbein scheinbar doch Chancen."

Am nächsten Abend saß Severus auf seinem bequemen Sessel und las aufmerksam die Arbeit seiner Meisterschülerin durch. Die Kniesel-Dame hatte es sich auf seiner Lehne bequem gemacht und er streichelte sie unbewusst. Henry lag schmollend unter dem Sessel, da es in diesem Raum keinen Schmuck oder ähnliches gab, was ihm seinen Aufenthalt unheimlich langweilig gestaltete. Krummbein streunte wahrscheinlich irgendwo im Schloss oder auf den Ländereien herum. Hermine war gerade noch dabei im angrenzenden Privat-Labor des Tränkemeisters alles aufzuräumen und sauber zu machen, als es forsch an der Tür klopfte. Während Severus sich noch wunderte, wer das sein könnte - denn er erwartete niemanden und wenn sie wiedererwarten doch ein Date gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie ihn doch sicher rechtzeitig informiert - eilte sie vom Labor, quer durch das Wohnzimmer hin zur Eingangstür, um den Klopfenden einzulassen.

„Harry, was für eine Überraschung … ähm? … Solltest du nicht mit Ginny unterwegs sein?", fragte Hermine nachdem sie ihren besten Freund fest umarmt hatte.

Potter! Na toll, das hatte ihm zu seinem Glück noch gefehlt, dachte Severus grimmig. Der Kniesel hatte sich sofort angespannt und bewegte aufgeregt seine übergroßen Ohren.

„Ist sie nicht bei dir?", wollte Harry von seiner besten Freundin wissen.

Diese zerrte ihn zum Sofa, nötigte ihn sich zu setzten, nahm so neben ihm Platz, dass sie ihn anschauen konnte und fragte resigniert: „Was hast du schon wieder angestellt?"

Snape, den dies absolut nicht interessierte, wollte sich dezent zurückziehen, aber der Animagus legte sich einfach in seinen Schoß und er konnte die extreme Anspannung des Tieres spüren, weshalb er automatisch begann es wieder zu streicheln, um es etwas zu beruhigen. Er verstand nicht, was das Tierwesen hatte, entschied sich dann aber doch, einfach zu bleiben und zu sehen, wie sich das hier entwickeln würde.

Harry hatte seine Anwesenheit noch gar nicht bemerkt. Nicht einmal Hermine war es aufgefallen, dass Severus in seinem Lieblingssessel saß, denn ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit lag auf ihrem besten Freund, der scheinbar schon wieder Mal Mist gebaut hatte, wenn er annahm, dass seine Freundin am Valentinstag bei ihr Unterschlupf gesucht hatte.

„Gar nichts! Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass sie die Lügen des Tagespropheten glaubt, von wegen, dass ich mit den Mädels, die sich mir nach dem Triumph des Spiels vorgestern an den Hals geworfen haben, was gehabt habe", empörte sich Harry. Er war mittlerweile ein ausgebildeter Auror und spielte nebenbei in seiner Freizeit in der Amateur-Quidditch-Liga. Ginny und er waren seit Kriegsende das Traumpaar schlechthin, aber bis jetzt hatte es der Held der Zaubererwelt noch nicht für nötig empfunden die junge Weasley zu ehelichen. Und er genoss die Aufmerksamkeit der Frauenwelt nach seinen Erfolgen weitaus mehr, als es seine feste Freundin schätzte. Harry hatte sie noch nie betrogen und hatte es auch nicht vor, aber er ließ es zu, dass diese fremden Frauen ihn anhimmelten und flirtete auch ganz gerne. Aber in seinen Augen war es nicht schlimm, sich bei anderen anzuheizen, denn danach kam er ja zu ihr und sie konnte seine Männlichkeit genießen. Sie sah das leider anders!

„Du könntest das Verhalten deiner Fans nicht so offensichtlich genießen und regelrecht fördern!", konterte Hermine jedoch leicht genervt. „Und du könntest aufhören so herablassend mit Ginny zu reden."

„Was meinst du denn bitte jetzt damit?", erkundigte sich Harry unverständig.

„Na zum Beispiel letztes Wochenende, als Ron und ich zum Essen bei euch waren, hast du sie fast bei allem, was sie gesagt hat mit lehrerhaftem Ton korrigiert", klärte Hermine ihn auf. „Fällt dir das schon gar nicht mehr auf?" Sein entgeistertes Kopfschütteln war ihr Antwort genug. „Du behandelst sie, als sei sie deine Tochter und nicht deine Lebensgefährtin! Und du bist gerade mal ein Jahr älter als sie. Nicht einmal ihre Brüder behandeln sie noch so."

Severus wunderte sich, dass die Kniesel-Dame auf seinem Schoss sich nicht durch das Streicheln beruhigen ließ - sondern im Gegenteil spannte sie sich gerade noch mehr an. Sie stand nun auf, scheinbar um das Gespräch besser mitverfolgen zu können. Langsam dämmerte dem Tränkemeister warum sich das magische Tierwesen so verhielt und ganz automatisch wanderte seine rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er hörte auf sie zu streicheln, denn irgendwie kam ihm - sollte seine Vermutung stimmen - das nun zu intim vor.

„Ich … ich … ich respektiere sie … du darfst nicht glauben, dass ich … also, dass ich sie bewusst bevormunden möchte … ich habe sie nun mal als die kleine Schwester meines besten Freundes kennengelernt … und wenn ich mir da was angewöhnt habe, dass mir gar nicht bewusst ist, dann tut mir das leid …", stammelte Harry.

Entspannter rollte sich die Kniesel-Dame wieder auf dem Schoss des Tränkemeisters zusammen.

„Ich liebe sie! Und zwar nur sie! Natürlich schmeichelt es mir und meinem männlichen Ego, wenn hübsche Frauen mich hoffieren, aber ich will überhaupt nichts von ihnen - ich will nur meine Ginny!" sprach Harry sich regelrecht in Rage.

„Und wann hast du ihr so etwas das letzte Mal gesagt?", wollte Hermine nun liebevoll wissen.

Nach einer Pause folgte ein „Scheiße!" vom jungen Auror.

„Eben", lächelte sie ihn aufmunternd an. „Und zur Abwechslung versuch dir mal vorzustellen, deine geliebte Ginny würde jetzt von drei bis vier gutaussehenden, jungen Männern bejubelt und umgarnt werden UND sie würde kokett darauf reagieren … wie würdest du dich fühlen?" Harry war bei der Vorstellung erst kreidebleich geworden, dann unwillkürlich rot vor Zorn und letztendlich wieder blass, als ihm bewusstwurde, dass sein Mädchen sich genauso elend fühlen musste, wenn sie ihn auf Fotos in den Zeitungen schäkern sah, auch wenn er nur sie liebte.

Niedergeschlagen erkundigte er sich noch: „Und du findest wirklich, ich bevormunde sie?"

„Oh ja, mein Lieber! Erinnere dich nur an die Sache mit der Animagusschulung, die du und Ron in eurer Ausbildung gemacht habt und wo sie dich gebeten hat, ob du es ihr nicht beibringen könntest", ermahnte sie ihn. „Du hast sie so was von abgekanzelt vor mir, dass ich dir am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen wäre. Aber sie hat erkannt, dass ich was sagen wollte und hat mich stumm, mit einem Kopfschütteln gebeten zu schweigen. Und ihr zu liebe habe ich es getan." Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass seine Gedanken wirklich bei dieser Szene angekommen waren und er musste unwillkürlich schlucken.

„Du hast recht, Hermine", kam es traurig vom Weltenretter. „Ich habe so getan, als sei sie noch ein Kind und daher gar nicht fähig so etwas Schwieriges und Kompliziertes zu erlernen. Oh mein Gott, was war ich doch für ein Ekel! Wie hat sie das bloß so lange mit mir ausgehalten?"

„Das habe ich mich manchmal auch gefragt", antwortete Hermine ehrlich.

Ein totunglücklicher Blick aus grünen Augen traf sie, als ein vollkommen unpassendes Glucksen von ihm, sie ganz nach „snapischer" Art eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe heben ließ. „Haha, hör auf du dummes Vieh", schimpfte Harry, jedoch unwillkürlich lachend, da das Tier ihn scheinbar kitzelte. Mühsam holte er aus seiner verzauberten Umhangtasche einen Niffler heraus. „Diese diebische Dame hier habe ich bei meinem letzten Auftrag heute konfiszieren müssen und hatte noch keine Zeit sie im Ministerium abzuliefern, denn ich hatte so gehofft, dass Ginny sich zu dir geflüchtet hätte und wir uns nun endlich vertragen könnten, damit alles wieder gut wird." Niedergeschlagen schaute Harry auf das niedliche, magische Tierwesen in seinen Händen.

Jemand anderer schaute eher neugierig interessiert auf die nette Niffler-Dame. Henry hatte sie sofort gewittert und war natürlich auf der Stelle aufgewacht, um unter dem bequemen Sessel auf dem Severus mit der verwandelten Ginny saß, hervorzublicken. Als die Nifflerin den männlichen Niffler erhaschte, handelte sie instinktiv und ergriff die Flucht - was auch bei ihm einen Urinstinkt auslöste, nämlich die Verfolgung des Weibchens aufzunehmen. In einer wilden Jagd ging es über und unter Möbel, Regale hinauf und wieder hinunter und alle möglichen Bücher und Pergamente flogen von ihren Plätzen, wenn sie den beiden im Weg waren.

Ginny konnte dem angeborenen Jagdinstinkt des Kniesels gerade so wiederstehen, aber sie fauchte und machte einen Buckel. Snape, dem das Ganze zu bunt wurde, packte das katzenähnliche Tier, stand auf und drückte es dem verdutzten Harry in die Hand, der ganz automatisch danach griff und die schöne Kniesel-Dame an sich drückte. Ohne nachzudenken begann er das gesträubte Fell glattzustreichen und tatsächlich entspannte das Tier sich schnell in seinen Armen. Währenddessen hatte Severus den Jäger und seine Beute in zwei magische Blasen gefangen genommen, in denen sie nun langsam durch die Luft schwebten.

„Eine Frage Potter, haben Mister Weasley und Sie es geschafft Animagi zu werden?", erkundigte sich der Tränkemeister mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

„Nun, Ron hat es nach kurzer Zeit aufgegeben und ich habe zwar gute Fortschritte gemacht, aber es ist ein langwieriger Prozess und noch habe ich ihn nicht ganz abgeschlossen", antwortete Harry mit hocherhobenem Kopf, um sich ja nicht von seinem ehemaligen Lehrer unterkriegen zu lassen.

Der schmunzelte jedoch eigenartig auf diese Worte und wandte sich an seine Meisterschülerin. „Nehmen sie doch bitte diese zwei Niffler mit in ihre Räumlichkeiten bevor sie hier noch mehr Chaos anrichten. Ich gehe jetzt in mein Privatlabor und beurteile die Tränke, die sie gebraut haben. Und sie beide", bei den Worten winkte er wage zu Harry und dem Kniesel, „sehen zu, dass sie ihre Probleme lösen. Aber erinnern sie sich, dass dies meine Räumlichkeiten sind und ich sie, wenn ich wiederkomme nicht mehr hier zu sehen wünsche!"

Weder Hermine noch Harry verstanden, was der Tränkemeister damit sagen wollte, bis er, bevor er die Tür zwischen Labor und Wohnzimmer schloss noch hinzufügte: „Übrigens Glückwunsch, Miss Weasley, dass sie diese überaus schwierige Aufgabe, an der ihr Bruder gescheitert ist und die ihr Gefährte noch immer nicht gemeistert hat, mit solcher Bravour bewältigt haben."

Auf diese Aussage hin sprang die Kniesel-Dame von Harrys Schoss und verwandelte sich in Ginny. Herausfordernd schaute sie auf ihren Freund, der jedoch einfach nur so froh war sie wieder zu sehen, dass er sofort zu ihr eilte und sie in die Arme nahm. Da auch sie ihn furchtbar vermisst hatte, erwiderte sie die Umarmung sofort. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich war ein Idiot! Bitte, verzeih mir", murmelte er in ihr Haar. Ruckartig packte er sie dann und hielt sie auf Armesbreite von sich, um sie mit großen, bewundernden Augen anzustarren. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich! Deine Verwandlung war absolut perfekt!" Erneut zog er sie an sich in einen innigen Kuss.

Auch Hermine zog sich dezent in ihr Zimmer zurück, zu dem sie durch die Tür gleich links neben Snapes Privatlabor kam. Bevor sie die Tür schloss, hörte sie Harry noch begeistert sagen: „Sich in ein magisches Tierwesen zu verwandeln ist eine absolute Seltenheit und beweist was für eine außergewöhnliche Hexe du bist, mein Schatz!"

Hermine hatte mit ihrem Zauberstab die zwei Blasen, in denen die Niffler gefangen waren, vor sich hergetrieben. Nachdem sie sich auf ihr Bett setzte und die beiden beobachtete, erbarmte sie sich ihrer, sicherte magisch ihre Einrichtung und ließ sie frei. Sofort nahmen sie wieder die Verfolgung auf, wie es bei diesen Tierwesen vollkommen natürlich war, wenn die Chemie zwischen einem weiblichen und männlichem Niffler passte. Diese Tiere waren monogam, wenn sie sich mal fanden - und wenn das Männchen es schaffte das Weibchen zu fangen.

Anfangs beobachtete die Gryffindor die wilde Verfolgungsjagd leicht amüsiert, aber auch etwas melancholisch, dass draußen ihre besten Freunde vereint waren und hier drinnen die zwei Tiere dabei waren zusammenzukommen und sie immer noch alleine war … So viel sie wusste, wollte ihr anderer bester Freund, Ron, seiner Angebeteten heute sogar einen Heiratsantrag machen und sie war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass Luna freudig ja sagen würde. Ihre Gedanken unterbrechend betrat Krummbein über die magische Katzenklappe ihre Räumlichkeiten und sie hob ihn sofort auf ihre Arme um mit ihm zu kuscheln. „Leider wird nichts aus dir und der feschen Kniesel-Dame", murmelte sie ins Fell ihres tierischen Gefährten. „Die knutscht nämlich gerade mit Harry drüben im Nebenzimmer. Aber wahrscheinlich wusstest du eh die ganze Zeit, dass sie seine Freundin ist - so gescheit, wie du bist."

„ _Natürlich wusste ich das",_ dachte sich der Halbkater. _„Und abgesehen davon brauche ich keine fixe Partnerin, denn das würde einer ganzer Menge Katzen und Kniesel-Damen das Herz brechen."_

Zeitgleich hatte Henry seine Herzensdame endlich erwischt und auf dem Polster von Hermines Bett regelrecht festgenagelt. Um ihre Bindung nun öffentlich zu machen, wird zuerst er sie fest in den Nacken beißen, sodass eine Narbe bleibt, die sie als seine Frau markiert. Anschließend würde er sich von ihr genauso markieren lassen. Um sie noch etwas holder zu stimmen, griff der männliche Niffler in seine Bauchtasche und fischte nach einem Schmuckstück, das ihr gefallen könnte. Gleich als erstes zog er einen wundervollen Rubin in Herzform heraus, bei dem das kleine Wesen beide Händchen brauchte um es zu halten. Jede menschliche Frau wäre dabei wohl geschmolzen, aber einer Niffler-Dame bedeutete ein Herz nicht wirklich viel und daher warf er den wundervoll, glitzernden Edelstein, der ein Anhänger einer Kette war, unbedacht über seine Schulter, um mit beiden Händen erneut in seine Bauchtasche zu fassen. Bevor er sie jedoch wieder herausziehen konnte, packte Hermine sie beide am Kragen und hob sie in ihre Arme.

„So, ihr beiden, ich fürchte Harry oder Hagrid hat jetzt ein Problem, da einer von beiden euch jetzt beide am Hals hat", meinte sie schmunzelnd. „Aber das werden wir wohl erst morgen klären. Jetzt muss ich dafür sorgen, dass Ginny und Harry verschwinden bevor Professor Snape wiederkommt, falls sie noch da sind. Und ihr entschuldigt bitte, aber da ihr euch gerade vermählt habt und ich nicht wirklich erpicht darauf bin, dass ihr eure Hochzeitsnacht in meinem Schlafzimmer verbringt, werden wir euch ein nettes Plätzchen im Wohnzimmer suchen, wenn es euch recht ist."

Ginny und Harry saßen aneinander gekuschelt auf Snapes Sofa und redeten liebevoll miteinander - eindeutig vergessend, wo sie sich befanden. „Leute, ich störe euch nur ungern, aber ihr solltet euch einen besseren Ort für euer Rendezvous aussuchen", neckte sie ihre Freunde, während sie die beiden Niffler auf den Boden ließ, wo diese dann gleich unter Snapes Lieblingssessel verschwanden. „Ich geh nur noch schnell wohin und dann begleite ich euch raus, damit es zu keinen Komplikationen kommt, weil ihr, als schulfremde Personen, immer noch auf dem Gelände seid."

Hermine verschwand kurz im Labor. Harry überhäufte seine Ginny mit Komplimenten, spürte aber trotzdem, dass sie ein wenig traurig war. Henry, der seine Angebetete mittlerweile mit Unmengen von glitzernden Ketten überhäuft hatte und es genoss mit welch verliebten Blick sein Weibchen ihn betrachtete, schaute zu dem menschlichen Paar und schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste diesem dummen, jungen Mann wohl helfen, bevor der sein Weibchen noch verlor. Also griff er erneut in seine Bauchtasche und wühlte ganz schön lange darin herum, bis seine Augen strahlten und er einen schlichten, silbernen Ring mit einem kleinen Diamanten darauf herauszauberte. Er verstand die Menschen ja wirklich nicht, aber er hatte schon oft beobachtet, dass die ihre Weibchen so markierten. Indem sie ihnen ein Ring aufsteckten - statt sie zu beißen, was doch viel logischer und ausdrucksvoller war … aber bitte, jedem das seine …

Eilig schwirrte er rüber zu dem Paar und kletterte auf die Armlehne, von wo aus er den Ring unbemerkt in die offen auf dem Sitzpolster liegende Hand von Harry fallen ließ und augenblicklich blitzschnell wieder verschwand. Als Potter den Ring in seiner Hand realisiert, war Henry schon wieder bei seiner Frau, die ihn während der ganzen Operation genauestens beobachtet hatte und nun noch verliebter regelrecht hungrig über ihn herfiel. Oh ja, dass würde eine heiße Hochzeitsnacht werden!

Harry indes starrte vollkommen gebannt auf den Ring in seiner Hand und konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Er war überzeugt, dass Magie diesen Verlobungsring dorthin gezaubert hatte. Seit sie auf diesem Sofa saßen, brannte der Wunsch in ihm seine geliebte Ginny zu fragen, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte … und nun das … er rutschte von seiner Sitzgelegenheit herunter direkt auf die Knie vor seiner Angebeteten - die ihn sofort mit übergroßen Augen anstarrte.

„Ich weiß, dass du zwar einerseits schon so lange darauf wartest, es aber für dich jetzt sicher vollkommen unerwartet kommt - aber glaube mir, ich liebe dich und wollte nie was anderes als mein ganzes Leben mit dir verbringen! Willst du mich heiraten?"

Tränen bildeten sich in Ginnys Augen. Tränen der Freude! Sie fiel ihrem Harry um den Hals und rief immer wieder: Ja! Ja! Ich will! Nichts will ich lieber!"

Krummbein, der die ganze Szene von der Zimmertür seiner menschlichen Gefährtin beobachtet hatte, während er seine Pfoten putzte, dachte bei sich: _„Was würde die Menschheit bloß ohne uns Tierwesen machen?"_

Als Hermine wiederkam, machten sie sich sogleich auf den Weg, denn Snape würde bald folgen. Draußen berichteten die beiden ihrer besten Freundin natürlich, dass sie sich soeben verlobt hatten und Hermine freute sich von Herzen für sie. Kaum hatte Hermine die Tür zu Snapes Wohnraum wieder geschlossen, runzelte sie ihre Stirn, denn ihr Professor trat soeben aus ihrem Zimmer. „Ah … da sind Sie ja, Miss Granger. Verzeihen Sie, da Sie nicht hier waren, dachte ich, Sie sind schon in Ihrem Zimmer und ich wollte Ihnen noch Ihre verbesserte, schriftliche Arbeit über den Insomnia-Trank zurückgeben." Er schien leicht verlegen, dass sie ihn erwischt hatte, wie er aus ihrem Raum kam. „Ich war so frei sie Ihnen auf ihren Schreibtisch zu legen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in seinem Schlafzimmer.

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer, nahm sich die Pergamentrolle von ihrem Schreibtisch und legte sich auf ihr Bett, um seine Korrekturen zu studieren. Aber was störte sie denn da am Rücken? Au, dass stach ja richtig! Sie setzte sich auf und starrte dann mit weitaufgerissenen Augen auf das blutrote Rubinherz auf ihrer Bettdecke. Vorsichtig nahm sie es in die Hand und es glitzerte in tausend verschiedenen Rottönen bei dem Fackellicht. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wie dieses Schmuckstück in ihr Bett kam. Aber ihre Gedanken führten immer wieder zu dem leicht verlegenen Professor Snape, der aus ihrem Zimmer kam. Natürlich verwarf sie die Idee auch immer wieder sofort. Und doch nützte es nichts, ihr analytischer Verstand bot ihr keine andere Möglichkeit. Denn Henry und seine Partnerin hatte sie momentan vollkommen aus ihren Hirnwindungen verdrängt. Natürlich, wenn sie an die Niffler gedacht hätte, wäre das aufgrund ihrer Natur eine logische Alternative gewesen, aber tief in ihrem Herzen wünschte sie sich, dass dieses Edelstein-Herz von Sn… Severus war. Sie schwärmte schon seit einer Weile für den introvertierten, sarkastischen Schwarzhaarigen, hatte aber nie zu hoffen gewagt, dass dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Ermutigt durch diese Geste, dass wie sie glaubt, er ihr zu Valentin so ein wundervolles Geschenk machte, begann sie anders mit ihm umzugehen. Sie war freundlicher, ja regelrecht liebevoll in ihrem Umgang mit ihm. Sie war noch strebsamer als sonst - auch wenn dies schon fast unmöglich schien. Und wenn sie mal nicht konkret über das Studium miteinandersprachen, dann flirtete sie ganz dezent mit ihm.

Er war anfangs etwas irritiert, stieg aber mit der Zeit ganz unbewusst darauf ein und tatsächlich, nachdem sie ein halbes Jahr später ihren Meister bei ihm gemacht hatte und schon ganz unglücklich war, dass sie sich jetzt nicht mehr so viel sehen würden, frage er sie doch tatsächlich um ihr erstes, richtiges, gemeinsames Date. Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Da er in Beziehungssachen vollkommen unbedarft war, dauerte die Annäherung fast ein weiteres halbes Jahr, sodass ihr erster Kuss genau am Valentinstag im Jahr darauf war. Und das, obwohl sie offiziell schon seit Ginnys und Harrys Hochzeit im Sommer, wo sie zusammen aufgetaucht waren, als Paar galten - was er durch seine Zurückgezogenheit jedoch erst im Nachhinein erfahren hatte. Was sicher auch gut so war, denn wer weiß, ob er damit nicht absolut überfordert gewesen wäre. Wobei er am Ende mehr als angenehm überrascht war, dass ihn niemand verteufelt hatte, sondern, dass sich alle für sie beide gefreut hatten.

Das erste Mal, dass ihre Lippen aufeinandertrafen, geschah am Ufer des Sees am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. Es war ein unschuldiger Kuss, aber beide wussten, dass das der Beginn einer lebenslangen Bindung war. Ähnlich wie der Biss bei den Nifflern. Anschließend standen sie noch lange sich einfach nur fest in den Armen haltend da und genossen die Anwesenheit des anderen.

„Severus, ich muss dir eine wichtige Frage stellen", sagte sie nach einer Weile, als sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machten. „Hast du mir vor einem Jahr einen Kettenanhänger in Herzform geschenkt?"

„Was, bitte?", kam es jedoch vollkommen irritiert von ihm. Und somit bestätigte sich Hermines Verdacht, der ihr jedoch erst irgendwann im Sommer gekommen war, dass der Rubin gar nicht von ihrem Geliebten, sondern von Henry stammte. Sie schmunzelte und zog ihn unwillkürlich Richtung Hagrids Hütte, wo die beiden magischen Wesen nun gemeinsam lebten. „Komm, mein Liebster, wir müssen uns bei zwei Nifflern bedanken - wer weiß, ob wir beide es sonst je auf die Reihe bekommen hätten", erklärte Hermine ihm zwinkernd und genoss seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

 **FIN**


End file.
